Com você
by LadyRivers
Summary: A Ranger amarela relembra quem sempre foi o seu melhor amigo desde a equipe Turbo, e quem talvez fosse o seu grande amor. Seria tarde demais para dar vida a um amor platônico? Um final alternativo para "Power Ranger no espaço".


_Power Rangers não me pertence (Até por que, se pertencesse, Ashley teria ficado com Carlos e não com Andros, he,he)._

 _Bem, essa fic deveria ser a primeira que eu devia ter escrito na minha vida. É sobre o primeiro casal que eu shippei e o primeiro que flopou também! srsrs_

 _Fãs de Power Ranger sabem que rolou um clima entre Carlos (Ranger verde) e Ashley (Ranger amarela) em Power Ranger Turbo, mas que, por alguma decisão de roteiro, eles se tornaram apenas melhores amigos. E todo mundo sabe que em "Power Ranger no espaço", Ashley acabou se envolvendo com Andros._

 _Enfim, essa é a minha versão de como as coisas deveriam ter sido. Um final alternativo para Carlos, agora ranger preto e Ashley, ainda ranger amarela em "Power Rangers no espaço"._

 **COM VOCÊ**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

" _ **Só você me faz pensar em amor,**_

 _ **em amar."**_

 _Com você, Sandy & Jr._

Ashley chegou a Meganave no que se poderia considerar um horário tarde para a Terra. Ela ficara com seus pais aquele sábado e retornara para a nave após o jantar, ela estava de folga e poderia ter passado todo o fim de semana na Terra com sua família, mas ela quis, desesperadamente, voltar para o espaço ainda aquela dia.

A nave encontrava-se muito silenciosa e, em alguns corredores, as luzes principais estavam apagadas como aconteciam quando normalmente todos os rangers estavam descansando.

Ashley foi até a sala de comando para ver se havia alguém acordado ou se alguém teria retornado mais cedo do fim de semana assim como ela fizera.

Contudo, encontrou a sala de comando tão silenciosa e vazia quanto o resto da nave, até mesmo Alpha 6 deveria ter desligado seus circuitos.

Ela resolveu então chamar pela D.E.C.A.

\- D.E.C.A, boa noite. – cumprimento a inteligência artificial da nave - Algum ranger a bordo nesse momento?

\- Boa noite, Ranger amarela. – a nave respondeu de volta. – apenas o ranger preto está a bordo. Ele é o sentinela neste fim de semana. No momento, encontra-se em seus aposentos.

Ashley sabia que era o fim de semana de Carlos na escala de revezamento que eles faziam para tomar conta da nave nos fins de semana. Ela apenas quis ter certeza de que os demais estavam ausentes e de que Andros e Zhane ainda não houvessem retornado da viagem de emergência que fizeram a KO-35.

\- Obrigada, D.E.C.A. – Ashley agradeceu enquanto saía da sala de comando, já mudando seu rumo, indo primeiramente até seu quarto para deixar sua bolsa, saindo em seguida levando consigo apenas um pacote de papel pardo.

Minutos mais tarde, ela estava batendo à porta do quarto do ranger preto. Carlos atendeu no instante seguinte.

\- Ashley? – ele indagou um tanto surpreso. Ela notou a surpresa, mas não se surpreendeu, nunca antes ela tinha ido até o quarto de Carlos naquela nave.

\- Voltei mais cedo da casa dos meus pais. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, à guisa de explicação. – Você está ocupado? – indagou lançando um olhar para o interior do quarto. A cama beliche de Carlos parecia desarrumada e ela pôde ver alguns livros por cima da mesma.

\- N-Não... – ele falou muito rápido já dando espaço para que ela entrasse. - Estava aproveitando o tempo livre pra estudar. – explicou a bagunça de livros sobre sua mesa e em cima da cama, enquanto os retirava dali. – Esse ano é decisivo pra gente, e pelo jeito não vou mais ganhar bolsa pelo futebol...

\- Está complicado mesmo. – ela respondeu meio sem jeito ao entrar, indo até a cama beliche e sentando-se na parte debaixo que ainda estava quente. – ainda não sei como vamos conseguir nos formar no colegial estando ocupados por aqui a maior parte do tempo...

\- Por isso estou estudando por fora, não vamos ser rangers a vida toda. – ele falou pegando uma cadeira, colocando-a ao contrário, com o encosto para frente e sentando na mesma, colocando os braços cruzados sob o encosto. Estava de frente para o lugar onde Ashley sentara na cama, mas considerava estar numa distância segura. – Então, o que você tem aí? – ele indagou desconfiado para o pacote de papel pardo que Ashley trazia nas mãos.

\- Ah, isso? – ela falou levantando o pacote com um súbito semblante de alegria. – _Contrabando!_ – disse sorrindo.

Ela tirou de dentro do pacote uma garrafa de tequila quase pela metade e dois copos pequenos de shots.

Carlos teve um deja vu naquele momento. Eles faziam muito isso antes de ir para o espaço. Quando eram melhores amigos, quando eram mais íntimos do que eram agora. Às vezes, Ashley conseguiam bebida contrabandeada da casa de seus pais e iam beber escondido, fosse no parque, fosse no quarto de um ou de outro. Era um tipo de segredo entre eles. E não era só isso...

\- Acho que não podemos fazer isso aqui, Ash. – ele falou chamando-a pela forma que ele chamava antigamente. – Tecnicamente, estou a serviço.

\- Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós. – ela comentou já abrindo a garrafa e despejando o conteúdo em um dos copos, - além do mais, está tudo tranquilo. Não há sinal de Astronema, nem de qualquer um dos outros vilões há semanas... Vamos Ká, relaxe... – ela disse fazendo beicinho e estendendo o shot cheio para ele.

Carlos suspirou. Era inútil lutar quando ela falava com ele daquele jeito. Pegou o copo da mão dela e ia virá-lo de uma vez.

\- Espere! Espere! – ela pediu enquanto enchia seu próprio shot. – Vamos brindar! Você sabe... se beber sem brindar...

\- Sete anos sem trepar... – ele completou rindo da antiga piada que ela sempre teimava em repetir quando bebiam.

\- Exatamente! – ela disse alegre levantando o copo. – à nós, Carlos. – falou encostando seu copo no dele.

\- À nós. – ele repetiu estranhando aquilo.

Viraram os shots em seguida.

\- Ah, eu devia ter conseguido sal e limão. – Ashley disse fazendo uma careta após ingerir o conteúdo de seu copo.

\- Deixa de ser mole... – Carlos brincou após beber o seu sem fazer nenhum tipo de careta.

\- Não tenho sangue latino como você... _muchacho..._ – ela brincou já pegando a garrafa para preparar a segunda rodada.

Carlos olhou seu copo vazio, pensativo. Ele conhecia Ashley mais que ninguém, mas do que ela sabia que ele conhecia. E ele sabia que havia algo errado naquele comportamento.

\- Ashley, o que está acontecendo? – ele questionou no momento que ela pegava seu copo vazio e entregava outro copo cheio para ele.

\- Como assim? – ela perguntou fingindo divertimento, tomando seu segundo shot em seguida.

\- Por que você não está com seus pais essa noite? – ele indagou desconfiado estreitando seus belos olhos negros negros. – Por que está aqui? – inquiriu seriamente.

Ashley ficou calada um momento observando-o.

\- Não aconteceu nada, Carlos. – disse séria. – Será que eu não posso mais querer passar um tempo com meu melhor amigo?

Carlos riu um riso de desdém.

\- Ashley, faz tempo que eu não sou seu melhor amigo. – ele afirmou seriamente enquanto bebia o segundo shot de tequila. – desde que chegamos aqui, pra ser mais exato. Eu tenho passado mais tempo com Cassie do que com você...

Ashley sentiu que fora apanhada. Carlos a conhecia bem demais. Ela sentiu também uma ponta de ressentimento e medo pelos significados que poderiam ter no fato de Carlos estar passando mais tempo com Cassie. Ela se viu sem saída.

\- Eu e Andros terminamos. – confessou sem olhá-lo enquanto enchia um terceiro shot de tequila.

Carlos ficou sério.

\- Faz quanto tempo? – perguntou impassível.

\- Quase um mês... – ela disse, já tomando o terceiro shot, fazendo careta em seguida, quando lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

Carlos ficou pensativo. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e deixou-a em um canto qualquer.

Ficou de pé na frente de Ashley.

\- Então... – ele começou sentindo uma forte ebulição de sentimentos surgir. Entre ele a raiva e o ressentimento se sobressaíam. – Agora que Andros não lhe quer mais, você vem bater na minha porta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se você não tivesse me ignorado sumariamente desde que você o conheceu... e deve estar achando... – ele parou e olhou para ela que estava ainda sentada na cama, com as mãos torcidas em seu colo e a cabeça baixa. – que eu vou voltar a ser como antigamente... o cara que você usava quando tinha vontade, e descartava em seguida.

Suas palavras eram carregadas de sarcasmo.

\- Carlos... – Ashley começou entre lágrimas ainda sem olhá-lo. – Não é isso...

\- Se não é, Ashley... – ele falou duramente. – me explique por que eu não consigo entender. De repente você aparece no meu quarto toda sorridente com uma garrafa de tequila... bem, não é a primeira vez que eu vejo esse filme. – falou relembrando. - Não é a primeira vez que um cara te chuta e você bem buscar abrigo comigo... Você só vinha atrás de mim quando ninguém te queria mais, Ashley. Essa é a verdade. Me desculpa, mas eu não sou mais esse cara.

Ashley levantou-se em seguida.

\- Isso não é verdade! – ela falou zangada, os olhos cheio de lágrimas e o rosto vermelho. – Eu sempre preferi você do que qualquer um! – seu tom era indignação. - Mas você... você sempre preferiu ser só meu amigo! Principalmente depois que viramos _rangers_! Você sempre colocava uma barreira entre nós! Pelo amor de Deus, Carlos! Eu vivia grudada em você 24h por dia... eu te dava todos os sinais e você nunca, nunca mostrou interesse por mim! Você dizia pras pessoas que eu era sua irmãzinha não se lembra? Ou não lembra que você pedia para eu ajudar nos seus encontros com as outras líderes de torcida? Você adorava o seu papel de astro do time de futebol e fazia questão de ser o cara que pegava todas! – ela despejou todas as verdades que guardara em seu peito por muito. - Então, eu vi que era impossível e aceitei de muito bom grado o papel que você me deu em sua vida, já que era a única forma de eu ter uma parte de você...

\- Eu não lembro de nada disso, Ashley. – ele retorquiu descrente. – Eu lembro de EU estar sempre com você o tempo todo! Lembro de você tendo encontros com os MEUS amigos! Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Ficasse inerte nessa eterna _friendzone_ que você me jogou enquanto você se agarrava por aí com um e com outro? Me poupe!

Carlos foi até a garrafa que estava no chão, pegou-a e encheu seu shot, deixando-a sobre a mesa, engoliu o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez.

\- Eu não te joguei na friendzone. – ela retorquiu séria, porém mais calma. – ou você não lembra o que acontecia conosco sempre que ficávamos bêbados? Por que você acha que eu contrabandeava tanta bebida do meu pai e te chamava pra irmos beber em algum lugar isolado? Por que eu sabia que era o único jeito de você ficar comigo... mas no outro dia, você sempre fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

\- Você fazia isso sempre que era chutada e queria alguém pra afogar suas mágoas e levantar sua auto-estima isso sim. – ele replicou ainda sem dar o braço a torcer. - E eu ficava com você, por que era a única oportunidade que eu sabia que você ia me dar... a maior prova disso, é o que você está fazendo essa noite.

\- Carlos, por Deus, não é assim. – ela falou derrotada sentando novamente na cama. – Você entendeu tudo errado. Sempre entendeu errado... Carlos, como eu podia achar que você ia me querer? – indagou desesperada. - Você era o cara mais gato da escola, mais desejado. Você era estrela do time de futebol, seus pais são ricos... e poxa, você é muito inteligente! Quando é que você ia olhar pra mim? Eu era apenas uma garota bonitinha do subúrbio com uma reputação péssima, que dava aulas de dança pra conseguir um dinheiro a mais e que nunca foi considerada muito inteligente nem promissora. Por Deus, eu era um fracasso! E eu não queria que você ficasse comigo como os outros ficavam, apenas pra me pegar e me jogar fora. Por isso que eu quis ser sua amiga, antes de tudo. – desabafou, mas ele não a olhava. – Pôxa, eu nem podia acreditar na minha sorte quando viramos amigos aquele dia que você falou comigo pela primeira vez, não consegui acreditar que você estivesse flertando comigo... depois veio toda essa coisa dos rangers e eu tive medo de bagunçar ainda mais as coisas e afastar você de mim...

\- Não flertei com você aquele dia... – ele disse agachando-se e ficando frente a frente com ela que estava sentada na cama. – Eu fiquei louco por você! – admitiu. – Ash, você é garota mais linda que eu já conheci. Você é divertida, é esperta, é forte... mas você sempre estava envolvida com alguém que não era eu. – ele explicou seus motivos. - Eu também preferi ficar com o papel de melhor amigo e ter você junto do que tentar algo e ver você fugir. E quando viramos rangers, eu soube que não podíamos colocar nossos relacionamentos acima da nossa missão... mas eu sempre tive esperança. Mas minha esperança acabou quando chegamos aqui! – falou com uma ponta de tristeza. - Você ficou tão louca pelo Andros que eu decidi que, enfim, era hora de tirar meu time de campo e eu estava indo muito bem com isso... até hoje.

\- Eu achei que fosse encontrar em Andros tudo que eu via em você... – ela falou olhando-o. – Eu gostei dele e resolvi que era hora de me entregar a alguma paixão pra tentar te esquecer de vez. E por um tempo deu certo, deu muito certo, Carlos... mas Andros não me quer. – ela admitiu. – ele tem outros objetivos, ele tem coisas mais importantes... outras prioridades... e eu não queria ser novamente a pessoa em segundo plano. Eu tentei fazer dar certo... mas ele não quis. E eu tenho estado tão confusa... eu precisava desesperadamente de alguém – ele falou voltando a chorar. – Daí... eu aprontei minha pequena armadilha. – ela confessou com um sorriso amargo. – mas parece que dessa vez você foi mais esperto...

Carlos levantou-se e afastou-se dela. Estava pensativo.

\- Sabe... – ela continuou. – A vovó perguntou por você hoje no jantar. Ela disse que ficaria muito feliz se você fosse mesmo meu namorado. E ela disse que só um grande amigo teria feito o que você fez por mim aquele dia em que fingiu ser meu namorado pra agradar a ela... E aí eu lembrei de todas as vezes em que precisei e você estava ao meu lado... então, eu... eu achei que hoje... -ela parou e respirou profundamente. - Eu estava precisando de você, na verdade. – admitiu.

Carlos continuava de pé, agora de costas pra ela, sem dizer nada.

Quando Ashley terminou de falar, a mesma levantou-se com o intuito de ir embora dali. Carlos virou-se e pegou novamente a garrafa da mesa. Encheu seu copo e o dela. Ashley não estava entendendo. Ele entregou um dos copos cheios na direção da garota.

Ela recebeu e quando ele bebeu a dose dele, ela imitou seu gesto.

Quando terminou, ela pôs o copo sobre a mesa. Tomando o assunto por encerrado. Ashley só queria sair dali o mais breve que pudesse e se esconder de tanta vergonha.

Mas, Carlos foi mais rápido.

Aproximando-se dela, ele tomou-lhe as mãos e disse muito perto do seu rosto.

\- A sua armadilha funcionou sim, Ash. Eu estou preso nela denovo.

Carlos a beijou em seguida. Um beijo doce e demorado como os que ele costumava dar-lhe nas tardes em que se embriagavam no parque ou em seu quarto. Um beijo em que ele tentava transmitir tudo que sentia por ela. Seus sentimentos afloraram novamente, como se ele nunca os tivesse colocado para baixo do tapete. Eles não eram mais os adolescentes daquela época, mas ele sentia como se ainda fossem.

Ainda beijando-a ele a derrubou sobre a pequena cama de solteiro do beliche de baixo. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que eles haviam estados juntos e eles nunca estiveram muito lúcidos nessas ocasiões, mas Carlos lembrava-se de cada uma das vezes. Ele nunca ficava realmente bêbado quando estava com ela, por que ele queria se lembrar. Então ele fingia isso. Ela tratou de tirar sua camiseta, como fazia antigamente e sentiu as unhas longas dela percorrerem suas costas, deixando marcas que permaneceriam por muitos dias. Era sempre assim. Ele podia sentir como ela apertava os quadris contra os seus, ela sempre fora muito urgente, até mais do que ele. Ele se afastou um pouco para que ela tirasse sua própria camiseta, devido o espaço apertado da cama beliche. Ela deixou à mostra o sutiã preto e ele a admirou por um estante. Estava deitado entre as pernas dela e ela com certeza podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado naquele momento.

 _\- Ash, eu amo você..._ – ele confessou sentindo uma ponta de medo. Precisava dizer de uma vez por todas

\- Carlos, eu...

Ela começou mas ele interrompeu levando um dedo aos lábios dela.

\- Shi... não diga nada. – ele pediu. – Você está confusa... e a essa altura está meios bêbada assim como eu. Não quero que você se sinta culpada por dizer isso quando você voltar com o Andros...

\- Eu não vou voltar com o Andros... – ela protestou. – Não vou... Eu quero você... eu quero namorar com você... –confessou. – Eu sempre quis isso... e naquele dia que você fingiu ser meu namorado... eu soube que era isso que eu queria... mas eu nunca soube como dizer... eu também te amo, Carlos...

Carlos sorriu. E ela imaginou como nunca poderia no universo achar um sorriso como aquele, secretamente, comparou com Andros. Nunca seria a mesma coisa. Andros nunca transmitiria o calor e o amor que o sorriso de Carlos trazia pra ela.

\- Ash, eu também quero namorar com você... mas não hoje, não agora. Não enquanto você estiver confusa... ou bêbada... ou tentando me embebedar... – ele falou de um jeito muito sexy. – Por hoje eu vou me contentar em foder você...

Foi a vez de Ashley sorrir, arrepios percorreram seu corpo em expectativa. E como se soubesse disso, ele pressionou ainda mais seu quadril contra o dela e soltou um pequeno gemido de satisfação. Ele a levantou um pouco para desfazer-se do sutiã dela com uma habilidade que sempre a assustou.

Ashley levou sua mão até a o elástico da calça de moleton que ele usava, não sem antes acariciá-lo por fora do mesmo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar... como ela o achava sexy naqueles momentos! Sua mão finalmente entrou pela calça e o acariciou por dentro dos boxs, um volume que lhe era familiar.

Enquanto isso, ele suspirava e beijava-lhe o pescoço deixando marcas que talvez fossem difíceis de esconder no dia seguinte, mas ela não se importava.

\- _Mi reina... mi passión..._ – ele murmurava em seu ouvido enquanto ela o acariciava e ele mordiá-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Ele sempre lhe falava coisas em espanhol nessas horas e ela nunca sabia o que ele dizia, mas excitava-a ouvir e perceber que ele perdia o controle até de sua própria fala.

Ela ajudou-o a tirar o moleton e os boxes, e em seguida ele retirou sua saia e sua calcinha, passou as mãos pelas coxas dela e Ashley pôde lembrar como as mãos dele eram macias. Ela também aproveitou a visão do tórax dele e passou a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão do abdômen dele, chegando novamente onde ele estava mais excitado e guiando-o para penetrá-la.

Ele a olhou-a interrogativamente.

\- Eu não quero perder tempo dessa vez, baby. – ela explicou. – Por favor...

Carlos não a contrariou e fez o que realmente ele disse que iria fazer. A penetrou percebendo o quando ele estava molhada e, deitando-se sobre ela, passou a beijá-la enquanto a estocava. Ashley estava inebriada, era tão bom... Ela esquecera de como era bom o sexo com Carlos. Muitas vezes lhe diziam que os amantes latinos eram os melhores e ela sempre mantinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios nessas situações por que ela sabia. Eles eram os melhores. Carlos era o melhor que ela tivera. Sempre fora.

 _\- Mi reina..._ – ele murmurava para ela enquanto a estocava profundamente. Ashley mordia os lábios de prazer e sentia que poderia manter-se assim para sempre.

 _\- Baby..._ – ela repetia beijando-o, inebriada. – _more, please._

Ela passou a sentir os dedos dele lhe acariciando em seu ponto mais sensível enquanto aumentava o movimento dentro dela. Ashley sentiu o prazer vindo em uma onda que lhe tirou a lucidez, ela apenas soube que gritou o nome dele e pouco depois sentiu-o gemer mais alto e algo esquentar-se dentro dela. Ele estremeceu e a beijou.

Passaram um tempo imenso calados, depois que terminaram. Carlos sobre ela.

Depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente caiu para o lado, ficando entre ela e a parede. Ele pôs a mão no entorno da cintura dela e a abraçou, depois que puxou um cobertor sobre eles. Pôs uma perna entre as pernas dela.

\- Por que você sempre fala "mi reina, mi passión"? - ela indagou com os olhos fechados. – Você sempre fala assim quando fazemos amor. O que significa?

\- Minha rainha, minha paixão. – ele disse simplesmente. – Sempre quis chamá-la assim, mas só chamava quando perdia o controle.

Ashley ficou maravilhada. Mas, no instante seguinte, teve medo.

\- Carlos... – ela chamou.

\- Sim? – ele indagou agora com voz de sono.

\- Você e Cassie...

\- Não. – ele respondeu imediatamente. – T.J me mataria. – acrescentou divertido.

\- Ele ainda mantém aquele amor platônico por ela? – Ashley indagou impressionada. – Todo esse tempo?

\- Sim. – Carlos confirmou depois de beijar-lhe a nuca. – Dizem que amores platônicos são muito recorrentes entre ex-Turbo Rangers... – ele brincou.

\- Acho que posso entender isso... – ela falou de olhos fechados pegando o braço dele e apertando-o mais contra o seu corpo enquanto aconchegava-se contra ele. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele preencher-lhe enquanto ela adormecia.

 _Dois anos depois..._

O dia estava um pouco frio e Ashley vestiu o suéter amarelo que trazia na bolsa. Achou bom inclusive, pois sentia que estava recebendo uma atenção desnecessárias dos três rapazes que estavam na fileira da arquibancada atrás dela. Os caras já tinham lhe falado alguns elogios e ficavam incomodando-a e ela fingia não ouvi-los.

\- Ei, Ashley! Chegamos! – ela deu graças a Deus quando viu o casal de amigos se aproximando. Haviam dois lugares vagos ao lado dela que eram de Cassie e T.J. Os amigos a cumprimentaram alegremente e bastou um olhar enviesado de T.J para que os caras da fileira de trás pararem de incomodar Ashley.

\- Ainda bem que não nos atrasamos... – Cassie falou ao sentar-se ao lado da amiga. – Esse lugar tá lotado...

Eles olharam em volta para o estádio da Angel Grove University. Realmente os únicos lugares ainda livres eram os que acabavam de ser ocupados por Cassie e TJ. Isso por que eles o tinham comprado com muita antecedência...

\- Com quem você deixou o Juan? – Cassie perguntou interessada.

\- Eu ia chamar a Baby Sitter – Ashley falou lembrando-se do pequeno filho de um ano e um mês. – mas os pais de Carlos insistiram pra ficar com ele.

\- Achei que eles viriam também. – Cassie comentou. – É a final da copa estadual de futebol universitário e o filho deles é a estrela.

\- A sra. Valertes ainda está se recuperando daquela cirurgia de catarata, ela achou melhor não se expor ao sol. – Ashley explicou.

\- Você ainda a chama de Sra. Valertes? – Cassie perguntou indignada. – Ela é mãe do seu namorado! Avó do seu filho!

\- Nós ainda não somos as pessoas mais próximas do mundo, Cas. – Ashley falou com um pouco de ressentimento. – embora eles amem o Juanr, eles ainda acham que eu sou a pistoleira que quer dar o golpe no filhinho deles.

\- Isso passa com o tempo. – Cassie replicou apaziguadora. – Não se preocupe. Eles ainda vão perceber que você está com Carlos por que o ama...

\- Foi difícil até convencer o Carlos disso, imagina os pais... – Ashley refletiu.

\- Ei meninas, - T.J falou tirando-as da conversa. – O jogo vai começar.

Os times entraram em campo e Ashley logo viu Carlos entrando no gramado com o uniforme verde da Angel Grove University. Enquanto fazia o aquecimento, ele ainda subiu no alambrado e cumprimento T.J e Cassie e mandou um beijo para Ashley, o que deixou os rapazes que a tinham paquerado completamente apavorados.

Durante o jogo, Ashley olhava o namorado e relembrou tudo que acontecera após aquela noite em que batera no quarto dela na Meganave.

Eles não ficaram juntos depois daquela noite, e ainda tiveram muitas discussões por que Carlos achava que ela voltaria para Andros. Poderiam jamais ter se resolvido se ela não tivesse descoberto semanas mais tarde que estava grávida. Carlos mudou completamente depois disso e acolheu Ashley e aquela notícia com um amor que ela nunca antes tinha conhecido, e antes que pudessem anunciar a todos que ela estava grávida e que eles estavam apaixonados, Zordon morreu e eles conseguiram derrotar Astronema, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, Divatox e os demais vilões que estavam caçando.

Como sua missão como Rangers havia terminado, eles voltaram para a Terra e tiveram que enfrentar ainda alguns obstáculos. Os pais de Carlos nunca haviam gostado de Ashley, pois tinham visto antes como ele gostava da garota que estava sempre a seu lado, mas que não o correspondia. Eles custaram a aceitar aquele romance, mas não havia mais volta.

Também não foi fácil se readaptarem a vida na Terra, mas eles conseguiram. Ashley e Carlos concluíram os estudos em um curso expresso e se escreveram na Angel Grove University, assim como Cassie e T.J que estavam namorando depois de Ashley e Carlos convencerem-no a se declarar para a ex- ranger rosa.

E então, quando Juan nasceu, Carlos já cursava o terceiro período de engenharia mecânica e Ashley estava no segundo semestre de enfermagem. Eles ainda namoravam e não moravam juntos, mas estavam tentando fazer o melhor possível dentro daquelas circunstâncias, e no fim, estavam indo muito.

Ashley só conseguia observar o namorado o tempo todo durante o jogo e pensar em como tinha sorte de tê-lo. Ele era realmente seu grande amor e Andros não poderia substituí-lo. Ele era seu amor e seu melhor amigo. Antes de voltar para KO-35 com Astronema e Shane, Andros ainda a procurou para dizer que a amava, mas ela já sabia naquela época, que não sentia mais nada pelo ex-ranger vermelho.

O time da casa ganhou de três a zero. Três gols de Carlos, três gols que ele ofereceu pra namorada. E após o jogo, ele comemorou o título do campeonato rapidamente com os colegas de time, passou pelo vestiário para um banho e juntou-se a Ashley, Cassie e T.J para comemorarem juntos.

Os dois casais estavam saindo do pequeno estádio quando alguém os chamou.

\- Hey, pessoal! Como estão?

 _\- Justin_! – todos exclamaram felizes quando encontraram o menino que agora era um rapaz de 1,70 de altura e olhos profundamente azuis.

\- Vim ver seu jogo, Carlos. Você é uma lenda por aqui, sabia? – ele falou olhando acusadoramente para o braço de Carlos envolvendo a cintura de Ashley, o mesmo se aplicando para Cassie e T.J. – então, vocês estão juntos? – ele indagou apontando de um casal para o outro.

Os dois casais sorriram em afirmativo.

\- Eu sempre soube. – o garoto sorriu. – Vocês nunca me enganaram! Não sei por que perderam tanto tempo... – brincou. - Só não disse nada na época por que vocês nunca ouviram uma criança...

\- Acho que a gente que agia como crianças, Justin. – Ashley disse beijando a bochecha de Carlos em seguida. – Estávamos indo beber alguma coisa para comemorar, você vem com a gente? Acho que já tem idade...

\- Claro. – Justin confirmou alegremente, - Vocês sempre ficam divertidos com estão bêbados... Se desmascaravam totalmente...

Ashley sorriu para Carlos. Justin mal sabia o quanto.

Assim, a equipe Turbo Ranger, novamente reunida, se divertiu muito aquela noite em um pub de Angel Grove. T.J e Cassie apaixonados, Carlos e Ashley sem conseguir parar de se agarrar e Justin um lindo e divertido jovem.

Tudo estava acontecendo como sempre deveria ter sido.


End file.
